Sucrose have been widely used as a sweetener because of its characteristics such as good sweetness, rich (full-bodied) taste, water retentivity, ability to give thickness and the like. In recent years, however, general health-consciousness and orientation to low calorie diet are making consumers avoid sucrose which can cause obesity and decayed teeth, especially in the area of beverages, desserts and other refreshments where low-calorie products are increasing.
Thus, various high intense sweeteners have been studied and developed as substitute sweeteners for sucrose. Among the high intense sweeteners, sucralose, which is 600 times sweeter than sucrose, is attracting attention since it is non-cariogenic and non-metabolizable, i.e., having no calorie.